heroesofrokuganfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion Clan
IC 1500 The Lion have enjoyed an era of wealth and influence unprecedented in their recent history. The peace-making efforts of Miya Shikan have "frozen" their victories and territorial gains in the War of Bleeding Flowers, and they have had two full generations to exploit them. As a result, the Lion coffers are unusually full and their armies are large and well-supplied. However, the lack of conflict has also prevented them from testing those armies in the field, and some in the Clan worry that they are in danger of "going soft" in this placid era. The Lion's political strength has also been unusually high in this era, due to the appointment of their leader Matsu Hoketsaku as Emerald Champion. With his death, however, and the ascension of an untried boy (Matsu Nimoro) to take his place, the future prospects of the Lion look somewhat uncertain. ---- IC 1502 The Lion have enjoyed a strong position for the last several decades, due to Miya Shikan’s peace effectively “freezing” their military gains from the War of Bleeding Flowers. However, two years ago their Clan Champion was assassinated by a Tsume ronin, leaving the Clan in the hands of a fifteen-year-old youth, Matsu Nimoro. They have fostered one of the Emperor’s twin sons, Toturi Kobashi. The Lion suffered during the drought last year, and shared some of their insufficient food with the Phoenix Clan. War The Dragon Clan have declared war on the Lion. The Pheonix have pledged a token force of support to their Lion allies. ---- Lion Family Daimyos Matsu Nimoro, Matsu family daimyo, Clan Champion Fifteen years old. A boy just two years past his gempukku, saddled with the name of a famous ancestor and the task of ruling the Empire's largest Clan after his father's assassination at the Topaz Championship in 1499 IC. It remains to be seen whether he will be equal to his office. Nimoro is a handsome boy, strong, skilled, and well-mannered, and noticeably lacking the fierce temperament which characterizes many of his family. Matsu Taneka of House Ikeda, daimyo of the Ikeda vassal family Taneka is 58 years old, a weary man long past his prime. He has only one living heir, Akimitsu, and is deeply troubled at the prospect that his family line might die out – he would really prefer to retire to a life of contemplation, but is holding on until his son is safely married. He has been a soldier since an early gempukku at the age of 14, and has a long and venerated military history. Akodo Gintaku, daimyo of the Akodo family One of the five deadliest warriors in Rokugan Thirty-five years old. A fierce warrior known to be impatient with the enforced peace of recent years. He is a lean, hard-faced man with thinning hair and prominent cheekbones. Ikoma Toroku, daimyo of the Ikoma family Twenty-four years old. A young man who took office last year when his father reached the age of retirement. Known to be a close friend to Akodo Gintaku, who he regards as a mentor. Lion NPCs Akodo Soto, the heir The nineteen-year-old eldest son of Akodo Gintaku. Soto is a prodigy, displaying more talent and skill at the age of eighteen than many samurai achieve in a lifetime. He is also said to be a lover of music who enjoys composing on the biwa. Soto has married a Phoenix as part of the ongoing alliance between the two Clans. Matsu Akimitsu of House Ikeda, heir to the Ikeda family A self-effacing and humble young man, unusual among Lion (especially Matsu). Akimitsu is self-controlled, genuinely friendly, and kind hearted, and strains to fulfill the great obligations that have been placed upon him since his birth. Kitsu Mokuna Mokuna a boyish and energetic young man with a deep fascination for the spirits and ancestors, as well as a personal taste for ghost stories. Akodo Mako A lean, pale man with a neatly-trimmed gray goatee beard. He has the build and scars of a veteran swordsman, but is a cold and self-controlled man who seldom raises his voice and, indeed, often speaks barely above a whisper. Lion PCs Akodo Inejiro Starting out as a promising young tactician, Akodo Inejiro's fates have fallen due to the influence of certain powerful enemies. Early in his career he was able to gain a foothold within the Crane political structure, even going so far as earning a grudging amount of respect for the venerable O'Doji Kaneko herself. This was coupled with a win at a beginner's Go tournament at Kyuden Doji where he met the (then unknown to him) Imperial daughter Toturi Maihime. With such prestigeous events in his past, few could imagine the fall that lay before him. Inejiro is a fervent supporter of his family Daimyo, Akodo Gintaku. He has carried his lord's beliefs throughout the Empire, even going so far as to openly contradict the Imperial Herald Miya Shikan. This earned the venerable Miya's emnity, a displeasure that has been shown on multiple occasions. Recently, few dare to speak Inejiro's name in major courts for fear of the repurcussions that the Herald might level against them. As such, tales of Inejiro's exploits have gone untold and his name almost forgotten within an empire of heroes. One strange note is that astute observers will notice that many members of the Akodo family seem to treat Inejiro with a sort of reverence that almost borders on religious zeal. The source of this fervor is unknown as stories of his deeds do not reveal any great acts that would deserve such devotion. Recently, Inejiro has been promoted to the rank of Chui and assigned to serve on the Command staff of the first Matsu army. This places Inejiro firmly in the chain of command under the fledgling Clan Champion Matsu Nimoro. Since his promotion he has been seen taking leading roles in several Lion diplomatic efforts including the maintanence if the Phoenix/Lion relationship. It might be noted however that his attitude toward Scorpion and minor clan individuals has gotten a bit more hostile as of late. Ikoma Rejan Ikoma Omoidasu 1, Status 1.0, Glory 1.0 Rejan strives hard to be a simple samurai, dedicated to bushido, his Clan, and the Empire. It seems not to be his fate, however. The grandson of the renowned samurai-ko Matsu Taiko, who earned great glory for her Clan during the War of Bleeding Flowers, and able to trace his heritage back to Ikoma Traisu, one of the heroes of the founding of the Toturi Dynasty, Rejan has two paths before him: that of the bushi, and that of the bard. He seeks constantly for a way to meet the demands of both his grandmother's spirit and his school's teachings, all the time aware of the ancient saying: A samurai cannot serve two masters. Matsu Meko Matsu Meko is a bushi-ko with some issues with authority.She has always been a fine student but very strong willed and with a special view on the ways a bushi-ko should serve her clan.Her damiyo saw that her special ways needed special training and thus she was sent to the fine Akodo warrior school.There she has sharpen her skills as well as her tongue. She has been lucky, for her ability with the sword has allowed her slips in etiquette to redeem her misteps.Her last episode has placed her at odds with a certain Phoenix Daimyo's wife who's husband had recently been deceased.She has been noted by some to have a roving eye and always appears to enjoy the company of other bushi trading stories and drinking. Kitsu Masai Akodo Bushi 1, Status 1.5, Glory 2.2, Honor 4.5 Kitsu Masai is an Adoko trained bushi. He is a tall and impressive man with a commanding voice and it is clear by his hair and eye color that the bloodline of the Kitsu is strong in Masai. Like most Kitsu, Masai is a stronger support of the old ways, but has a very different view on the idea of combat, finding the study of tactics to be most interesting. Masai focuses his time and energy to the betterment of both his skills as a warrior and upholding the Bushido code. After winning the Topaz Championship, Masai has many paths open to him, only time will tell want the future holds for this young samurai Ikoma Izo Insight rank 5, Status 6.1, Glory 10, Honor 5 Ikoma Izo is at first glance an average, though rather handsome, man. He is much leaner than most Ikoma, but possesses the deep commanding voice which is the hallmark of the family. Izo is a pleasant and friendly fellow, and very few have any cause to dislike him. He is even actively friendly towards the long-time enemies of the Lion, the Dragon, Crane, and Unicorn. If asked his vocation, he will say that he is simply a storyteller, poet, and courtier. When asked as to his rank, or duties within the clan, Izo simply states that he is a man of no great importance, or a minor political functionary. He tends to be heavily evasive as to how he earned his current position, doing his best to subtly encourage his questioner to conclude it as either through military command or political acumen without actually confirming either. 'Ikoma (Kaeru) Takeo' Insight Rank 3, Status 4.5, Glory 5.2, Honor 2, EMERALD MAGISTRATE Takeo spent a large portion of his early life in the City of the Rich Frog where his family lived for generations. Upon successfully passing his gempukku in a quiet and intimate ceremony Kyuden Ikoma, he was sent out as a Lion emissary and low ranking courtier. Eventually after several missions he had made enough of an impression on several persons of note that he was recommended for service as an Emerald Magistrate, a recommendation that the Emerald Champion accepted. Since then Takeo has been torn between duty to both his Lords on more than one occasion but tries his best to honor all his commitments, he has even found time to fall in love...now if only she would reciprocate his feelings. Recently he has taken to wearing a mask akin to the style of the Scorpion. Deceased Lion PCs Ikoma Traisu Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor Can be taken by Phoenix PCs 2CP or 3XP Ability: Traisu will also offer one more Void point per adventure which can only be spent against Shadowlands or Maho-Tsukai enemies. A character with Shadowlands Taint cannot take Traisu as an ancestor, and he will abandon characters who gain Taint after he began helping them. Akodo Sato Died for the Toturi Dynasty Akodo was a Scorpion Spy who lived among the Lion Clan for many years. He was discovered during the Thrane incursion, and was pursued onto the battlefield. He fell during the battle after taking hits by cannonballs during the charge by the Emperor, providing perhaps some redemption for his life of dishonorable sneaking and lies. ---- Category:Browse